Abenteuer, Freundschaft Liebe?
by Foxwolf Sibirian
Summary: Eine kleine Wölfin und ein großer Wunsch. Felan möchte ihren Helden wieder finden, der sie gerettet hat und genau so beginnt eine niedliche Romanze und eine Geschichte voller Abenteuer ...


Prolog:

_**Disclaimer:** Nichts vom Dragonball Unvirsum gehört mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Und ich will damit ja auch kein Geld verdienen, ich hab mir nur die Charaktere und ein wenig was von der Originalstory ausgeliehen. Die Rechte liegen alle immer noch bei Akira Toriyama._

_**Claimer:** Felan gehört mir und ihre Art zu reden auch Deshalb bitte nicht klauen oder koppieren.  
_

**"Mein Held"  
**

„Soen'e floschte Miast! He'ab, yo deckigre, sbälze, hasslia Vaick!", schrie panisch eine kleine, dunkelblaue Wölfin. Keuchend sprintete sie durch eine felsige Gegend, denn eine braune Riesenechse verfolgte sie mit einem lautem Brüllen.

Die Wölfin schrie laut auf, als sie über ihre Schulter schielte und merkte, wie die Dinoechse immer näher kam. Nicht mehr lange und dieses Viech würde sie erwischen.

„Ita no yun, tu staia!", fiepte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Nein, sie war wirklich noch viel zu jung zum Sterben, weshalb sie es auch verhindern musste, gefressen zu werden. Irgendwie.

Die kleine Wölfin stoppte jäh und schleuderte sich durch diese Aktion gleichmal nach vorne, dabei einige Purzelbäume schlagend.

„Aua aua!", mit einem Fiepen und mit zitternden Pfoten richtete sie sich relativ schnell wieder auf.

Doch natürlich war die Wölfin noch lange nicht raus aus der Gefahrenzone. Sie hörte die Echse, wie diese mit trampelnden Schritten immer näher und näher kam und wagte es gar nicht sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn sich umzudrehen. Sie spürte schon den übelriechenden Atem der Riesenechse und ganz plötzlich wieder frische Luft. Kurz danach hallte in ihren Ohren ein betäubender Krach nach.

Unsicher öffnete sie die Augen und stellte fest, das die Echse in einen der Felsen gerannt war. Und zwar mit dem Kopf voran.

Die Wölfin war sehr verblüfft. Da lag nun dieser braune Berg an Muskelmasse und einige Steinchen kullerten von ihm herunter. Die Blaue lächelte über ihr eigenes, unverschämtes Glück.

Plötzlich jedoch musste sie husten. Bei dem Sprint hatte sie sich sehr verausgabt. Und bei ihrem selbst verursachten Sturz hatte sie sich auch einige Schrammen zugezogen. Viel machte es ihr jedoch nicht aus. Stattdessen musterte sie schadenfreudig den Dinosaurier.

„Deas ko'on, we no umma sei.", äußerte sie gelassen, aber auch extrem erschöpft.

Ihr Schweif peitschte, fast wie der einer Katze, angriffslustig hin und her. Nun hatte sie es ihm gezeigt, doch ... was war das!

Die goldenen Augen der kleinen Wölfin weiteten sich vor Schreck. Der Dinosaurier war tatsächlich wieder aufgewacht und richtete sich nun wieder auf. Unter lautem Krachen, was das Geröll verursachte, als es von seiner Haut auf den Boden fiel. Und es gelangt ihm schnell. Viel zu schnell, wie die Wölfin mit Entsetzen feststellen musste.

„Oh-oh!" Sie wollte weglaufen, doch ihre Beine rührten sich nicht von der Stelle. Und die Riesenechse kam immer näher. Diesmal würde sie in seinem Rachen für immer verschwinden.

Doch jäh hörte sie ein lautes Zischen, das die Luft zu durchschneiden schien und die Riesenechse gleich mit, wie die Wölfin erfreut feststellte.

Er wurde einfach in zwei Teile getrennt, auch wenn die Wölfin nicht wusste, wie so etwas möglich war.

Im Moment war es ihr jedoch auch vollkommen egal. Sie war in Sicherheit und merkte nun, wie der Schock langsam nachließ und sich die Erschöpfung in ihr breit machte.

Schwer atmend sank die dunkelblaue Wölfin zu Boden. Doch sie glitt nicht ins Traumland, sondern lag nur zitternd da und starrte auf den Schwanz der Echse. Es war das Einzige, was sie von ihrem ehemaligen Verfolger noch sehen konnte, ohne sich dabei bewegen zu müssen.

Unerwartet hörte die Blaue plötzlich Schritte. Jemand kam auf sie zu und hockte sich neben sie. Die Wölfin wollte Knurren, da es ein Mensch war, soviel sie aus ihrer Position heraus erkennen, konnte. Doch kein Laut verlies ihre schwarzen Lippen, denn noch immer war sie viel zu beschäftigt damit zu hecheln um genügend Luft zu bekommen.

„Du siehst aber schlimm aus", hörte sie auf einmal eine männliche Stimme. „Ich hoffe du bist nicht ernsthaft verletzt."

Die Wölfin fühlte, wie sie durchs Fell gestreichelt wurde und langsam nahm auch ihr Atem wieder eine normale Geschwindigkeit an. Etwas umständlich drehte sie den Kopf und sah direkt in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes. Wie sie es sich schon gedacht hatte. Eindeutig ein Mensch. Aber er musste es gewesen sein, der sie von diesem Dino gerettet hatte. Außerdem lächelte er, weshalb die Blaue sehr schnell Vertrauen zu ihm fasste.

„Upa at ne sagt, et nate Nesch'nen ipt.", meinte die Kleine leise und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf die Erde, da es ihr zu anstrengend wurde, den Menschen anzusehen.

„Du kannst ja sprechen!", sagte der junge Mann, klang dabei aber nicht sonderlich überrascht. „Aber leider kann ich deine Sprache nicht verstehen", fügte er noch leise hinzu.

Die Wölfin versuchte sich wenigsten hinzusetzten, doch sie sank wieder zurück in ihre liegende Position.

„Hey, nicht bewegen, kleines Welpchen. Warte mal kurz, ich werde gleich deine Wunden versorgen!" Damit wandte der Mensch sich ab und die junge Wölfin schloss die Augen. Sie wusste nicht, was er machte, doch nach ein paar ungewöhnlichen Geräuschen, die sie nicht kannte und auch nicht einordnen konnte, spürte sie, wie der Junge sie an einigen Stellen verband.

Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und schaffte es diesmal sich in eine sitzende Postition aufzurichten. Doch als sie auf ihre rechte Vorderpfote auftrat, fiepte sie schmerzerfüllt auf. Anscheinend war diese verstaucht, oder gar gebrochen. Die Wölfin hoffte zumindest auf das Erstere.

„Nicht drauftreten. Die verbinde ich dir auch noch", meinte der Junge freundlich und während er dies tat, musterte die Blaue ihn interessiert.

Er war wirklich groß, aber noch lange nicht so riesig wie ihr Ziehgroßvater Bora.

Und er hatte hellblauviolette Haare. Sie wusste zwar nicht ganz genau, was dies für eine Farbe war, bezeichnete diese aber in Gedanken so. Ungewöhnlich war dies auch, kannte sich doch nur Menschen mit schwarzen Haarschöpfen.

„So, fertig!", meinte der Junge lächelnd und packte das Verbandszeug weg in eine Kapsel. Eine Hoi-Poi-Kapsel. Sowas kannte die Blaue nur vom Hören her, aus Erzählungen ihres Großvaters. Diese Kapseln machten alles ganz klein, damit das Gepäck nicht so schwer wurde, zumindest hatte sie es so verstanden gehabt.

Doch zunächst trat sie prüfend auf ihre rechte Vorderpfote.

„Au.", wiefte sie und zog sie schnell wieder hoch. Es tat noch weh. Natürlich, was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet. Der Junge da, konnte nicht Retter und Arzt gleichzeitig sein, oder?

„Du solltest sie zunächst noch nicht belasten. Ich denke, es wird eine Zeit lang dauern, bis du wieder richtig laufen kannst", meinte der Junge schmunzelnd und die Wölfin nickte zustimmend.

„Du kannst mich verstehen?", fragte der Mensch sogleich interessiert.

„Aye!", rief die Kleine überschwänglich und nickte. Sie wusste, das dies Fremde nicht glauben konnten, aber sie konnte sprechen und natürlich auch alles verstehen. Naja, fast alles.

„Also, hast du auch einen Namen?", wollte der Junge sogleich wissen und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den harten Boden.

„Felan", antwortete die blaue Wölfin. „A do?", fragte sie an den Menschen gewandt.

„Ich? ... Mein Name ist Trunks!", antwortete er und streichelte Felan am Kopf.

Trunks hieß der Junge also. Felan genoss die Streicheleinheit und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Sie mochte ihn. Es gab nur wenige Menschen die sie wirklich mochte, aber Trunks hatte schließlich ihr Leben gerettet und sie fand es war ein guter Dank, wenn sie ihn dafür zumindest einfach nur mögen würde.

Plötzlich stand Trunks auf und sah konzentriert zum Himmel. Auch die kleine Wölfin öffnete die Augen und blickte in die selbe Richtung, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. „Tas'os?", fragte sie, doch Trunks antwortete nicht. Hatte er nicht verstanden, was sie gesagt hatte?

„Ich muss jetzt leider los, Felan. Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder!", meinte Trunks lächelnd, winkte der kleinen Wölfin zum Abschied und schwebte einfach so in den Himmel.

„Ält, ate!", rief die Blaue erschrocken. Sie wollte nicht, das Trunks schon so schnell wieder wegging. Das war nämlich absolut nicht fair. Doch zu spät, mit einem lauten Knall war der Menschenjunge auch schon weggeflogen und die Wölfin blickte ihm traurig nach.

Jetzt lernte sie schon mal jemanden außerhalb des Quittenwaldes kennen, der noch dazu wirklich nett war, auch wenn er auf den ersten Blick gar nicht so aussah, nach Felans Meinung zumindest, und dann fliegt dieser auch schon davon. Das fand sie wirklich nicht sehr fair.

„Ah?" Felans Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Trunks war tatsächlich geflogen, was sie jedoch erst jetzt richtig realisiert hatte. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein, oder doch? Hatte sie sich vielleicht den Kopf gestoßen, oder sowas?

Nein ... Nein, das konnte gar nicht sein und sie war sich absolut sicher. Ihr Retter konnte tatsächlich fliegen!

Fortsetzung folgt ...

_So, nun ist ein Kapitel fertig und ich will natürlich Kommentare von meinen Lesern.Wünschenswert wäre es mir, wenn der Kommi konstruktive Kritik beinhalten würde. Positive, wie auch natürlich negative. Verbesserungsvorschläge und ähnliches dürft ihr ebenfalls einbringen.Wenn ihr euch mit sowas nicht anfreunden könnt, schreibt mir einfach was zu der Story. Wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. Was euch daran gefallen hat, was weniger. Ob ihr die Entwicklung glaubhaft findet, ob ich was ausgelassen hab, oder etwas schlichtweg unverständlich und unlogisch ist._

_Dankeschön im Vorraus_

_Und für alle die mehr lesen wollen. Also ein klein wenig mehr Hintergrundinfo und auch meine Gedanken zum ersten Kapitel, der kann in meinem LifeJourna vorbeischauen _

http://sibirianwolf. 


End file.
